


i | irresistible

by JJHomes043



Series: NCT a–z [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Confessions, Fluff, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJHomes043/pseuds/JJHomes043
Summary: irresistible/ɪrɪˈzɪstɪb(ə)l/adjectivetoo attractive and tempting to be resisted."he found the delicious-looking cakes irresistible”–jaehyun finds out that taeyong is his soulmate and yuta overhears. yuta sends taeyong to jaehyun’s house where the latter confesses.





	i | irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> i KNOW this doesn't match the word but idc i wanted to get something posted.
> 
> also i know i write too much a/b/o

irresistible  
/ɪrɪˈzɪstɪb(ə)l/  
adjective

too attractive and tempting to be resisted.  
"he found the delicious-looking cakes irresistible”

~

Jaehyun let his head fall and slam down on the canteen table. Some of the tables nearby halted their conversations to peer at the alpha. He groaned loudly as his friend rubbed his back absentmindedly. 

“There there,” Johnny monotoned. “I have no idea what you're being so dramatic about but I think it'll be okay.” He took another bite of his sandwich as he watched a video on his phone. 

“It's not fair,” Jaehyun whined. He ducked his head so Johnny's hands ran through his hair instead. “He's so pretty.”

Johnny put his lunch down. “Okay,” he sighed. “Who?”

Jaehyun shot Johnny a disbelieving look. “Really? Did you not listen to what I told you last night?”

“Uhm, that you're… my best friend?” Johnny tried, forcing a nervous smile. He took his hands out of Jaehyun’s hair to pick up his sandwich again. He took a bite, “Look, Jaehyunie. I love you, but sometimes I'm tired.”

“But Johnny. I literally told you I have a soulmate and you didn't listen,” Jaehyun made a face, letting his jaw fall. 

Johnny froze. He spoke through his mushed up food, “seriously?”

“ _Yes_ , oh my god. Johnny, how dumb are–” Jaehyun let out a yelp as Johnny grabbed his wrist and pulled him away, speeding out the cafeteria. He shoved them into the men's bathroom. 

“Actually? Do they know? Is it an omega? A beta?” Johnny tried to keep his voice hushed and Jaehyun cringed. 

“Oh my god, shut up! This is why you need to listen!” Jaehyun slapped Johnny on the arm and the older laughed, pushing him away. 

“Just tell me! How did you find out?”

_“We're going to head, Jaehyun hyung, are you sure you're okay packing up alone?” Mark, one of the kids, asked. He was standing by the door, his teammates hanging around. Mark was the captain of the team._

_“Sure,” Jaehyun waved a hand about. “I want to practice some techniques for tomorrow.” A small lie but oh well._

_“Okay, as long as you're sure,” Mark sounded hesitant but Donghyuck pulled him by the arm, prompting him to start walking._

_“Bye, coach!” Jisung yelled, waving behind him. Jaehyun waved back and couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. As much as he teased them, he loved his team. They were passionate and confident but friendly and sweet._

_Jaehyun plugged his phone into the speaker and pulled the drapes off the mirror. He watched himself stretch and warm up before it._

_Once he deemed himself ready, he turned on the song his friend, Ten, sent him. He nodded his head to it, getting used to the beat. After letting it play through once, he put it on repeat and starting to put together a dance._

_Ten had asked him to create a dance sequence for tryouts. Ten was taking a dance class and wanted Jaehyun to join or help. Jaehyun thought it was because he just wanted his youngest player, Jisung, to do it too._

_He lost track of time and his surroundings as he merged himself with the beat, letting his body move however it wanted, then building on the movement. It was fun, a way to relieve stress and lose himself._

_The door swung open and he paused. A boy was standing there – no, Lee Taeyong was standing there._

_Jaehyun had had the biggest crush on him for years. They were neighbours and if Jaehyun was lucky he could catch the boy when he was sitting in the garden, enjoying the sun or drawing the scenery. Jaehyun wasn't even sure Taeyong knew he existed._

_The omega was small and petite, an omega stereotype. He'd presented young, the same month as Jaehyun. Jaehyun remembered going into his own garden and trying to sniff through the fence, catch the scent of the boy. He smelled of fresh flowers._

_His hair was a soft light brown. He had a face that could be fierce if he choose to. Instead the boy preferred pastel sweaters and large glasses._

_“Uh, hi,” Jaehyun stumbled. “Do you need in here?”_

_“No, I heard the music. Were you dancing?” Taeyong stepped in and let the door click shut behind him._

_Jaehyun fought back the urge to sniff the air, his mother had taught him better. “Yeah. I was trying to help my friend with something. A dance he needed.”_

_“Can I see?” Taeyong was confident. He moved closer, striding over to sit on a bench._

_“Uhm,” Jaehyun didn't want to embarrass himself. Especially not in front of Taeyong, his crush._

_“Oh!” He jumped up and stood in front of Jaehyun. “I'm Lee Taeyong.” He stuck his hand out._

_Jaehyun shook it lightly, noticing the sparks that occurred when alphas and omegas touched. “I know. We're neighbours.”_

_Taeyong looked confused. “Oh my god! Jung Jaehyun! I'm so sorry! I didn't recognise you, I don't know why. My mind just went empty. Sorry alpha.”_

_Jaehyun shivered. Alpha. “It's okay, no need to apologise or… do that. So, Taeyong hyung, do you dance?”_

_“Yeah, I was just going to get changed after dance practice. But I heard you and thought I'd stop by,” Taeyong shrugged lightly, tank top slipping down his bicep. Only then did Jaehyun notice the mark. It was small, almost unnoticeable._

_Two small birds in the air, a cloud behind them. Jaehyun tilted his head at it._

_Soulmate marks appeared after you had smelled your soulmate. It was a 50/50 chance. Your soulmate could be halfway across the world and if you never smell them you'd never get your mark. Jaehyun received his the day he presented._

_Two small birds in the air, a cloud behind them on his ribs. He'd woken up with it, the process painless and easy._

_Taeyong noticed him staring and pulled up his top. “I- uh, yeah. Soulmate mark. It's nothing.”_

_“Do you,” Jaehyun wanted to come off as friendly, not rude. “know your soulmate?”_

_“No,” Taeyong seemed to shrink in on himself. “But I'm not going to date or court anyone if that's what you're wondering,” he mumbled the next part under his breath, “every alphas the same, just want to use omegas.”_

_“No, I didn't mean it like that, I just–” Jaehyun didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Taeyong they were soulmates. Especially since he had a bad impression of him now. “I was just curious. Sorry if I offended you, Taeyong hyung.”_

_Using honorifics with omegas, even if they were older, was seen as rare, as people tended to treat them wrongly and without respect. Taeyong visibly relaxed. “It's okay. It's a sensitive topic. Let's see this dance.”_

“Dude,” Johnny stared at him, jaw slack. “You're so dumb!”

“I know! I don't know what to do! I can't just take my top off and go ‘Hey, Taeyong! We're soulmates!’” Jaehyun whisper-yelled.

Johnny muffled a laugh. “I'd fall for you if you done that to me.”

“Johnny!” Jaehyun cried. He slapped the alpha’s arm repeatedly, causing the other alpha to hiss and cover himself. “I'm going to kill you! I hate you so much!”

One of the stalls unlocked. The alphas stared at the door, Jaehyun paling as he waited to see who it was. A beta strutted out, he was whistling as he pushed by them to wash his hands. 

The alphas shared a look. It was Nakamoto Yuta, Taeyong’s best friend. Jaehyun slid up beside him. “Hello, Yuta. You didn't happened to hear that conversation, did you?”

“In fact,” Yuta locked eyes with him through the mirror. “I did. I feel like you have a lot of explaining to do, hm? Meet me at your house at 5pm and we can discuss this.” Yuta placed a finger on Jaehyun’s nose and booped it, scrunching his face up. “See you later, cutie.”

Jaehyun shared a look with Johnny. Although they weren't mated and couldn't telepathically communicate, they shared the same thought. Oh fuck. 

—

Jaehyun was pacing in front of his front door. What is Yuta going to say? Will he tell Taeyong? Jaehyun felt physically sick so he sat down on the couch, door in view. It was 4:59 when the doorbell rang. 

Jaehyun rushed to the door and swung it open, forcing a smile. “Yuta! Welcome, come on in, there's snacks on the table.”

“Uhm,” Jaehyun glanced back around the door. That wasn't Yuta. That was Taeyong. “Yuta told me you wanted to speak to me? You were obviously expecting him though.”

“No, no! Come in! Like I said, there's snacks on the table,” Jaehyun bowed his head and pressed himself against the wall to let Taeyong in. 

Taeyong hummed in satisfaction. “Smells nice in here.” Taeyong sniffed again before turning back to Jaehyun. “What did your parents spray in here? It's so nice! Don't mind me, just tell me if I'm being rude but are one of your parents omegas? It smells so… appealing!”

Jaehyun chuckled awkwardly, internally confused. “Nope. I live alone. My parents moved back to America. I guess I just smell nice.” He shrugged before massaging the back of his neck. 

“Oh,” Taeyong blushed. “Well, you smell nice Jaehyunie. Could I have a drink please?”

“Sure,” Jaehyun rushed to the kitchen, glad for an escape. He was drying off a glass when Taeyong wandered in. 

“Did you need to speak to me about something?” Taeyong asked, held tilting to the side. He had on ripped jeans and a large sweater, a usual outfit. 

Okay, now is your chance Jaehyun! Be the strong man you are and tell him. He couldn't bare to tell Johnny he chickened out last minute. “I need to show you something.”

“Okay, go on,” Taeyong was grinning, bouncing on the spot. He took his glass of water from the alpha and skipped back to the living room, Jaehyun following. 

“So,” Jaehyun started. He let Taeyong take a sip of water and place it down first. “I'm gonna take my top off. I'm not trying to make it uncomfortable but it's probably the best way.”

“You're a little weird, Jaehyunie.” Jaehyun’s heart leapt every time he called him that. “But I'm leaving if it gets even weirder.”

“Understandable,” Jaehyun had his hands playing with the hem of his shirt, unsure of whether to go through with this. 

“You're making it more awkward. Just take your shirt off.”

Jaehyun tugged the fabric over his head and tossed it to his side. There. Done. Now they'll live happily ever after. 

Taeyong squinted at him before laughing gently. “Getting weirder, Jae. If you just wanted me to check you out you could have just said.”

Jaehyun looked down and groaned. “No,” he picked his shirt back up and balled it up. He used it to wipe at his side, removing the concealer (he'd applied some in case Yuta made him show Taeyong). Taeyong sucked in a breath of air. “Would you be interested in courting now?” he joked, holding his breath to wait for Taeyong’s reaction.

Taeyong’s eyes met his. “This isn't a joke, right?” his voice was small. “You and that other alpha aren't setting this up?”

“No, Taeyong hyung. Of course not.” Jaehyun reached out and grabbed Taeyong’s hands, massaging them between his own. “I promise. You know how the whole soulmates thing works, yeah?”

Taeyong nodded and reached out, lightly prodding the mark. Jaehyun didn't feel anything apart from the presence of Taeyong’s finger. But the latter recoiled and cradled his hand as if it'd been burned. “Why didn't you tell me yesterday?”

“Because I already made a bad impression. Yuta heard me telling Johnny and he said he wanted to meet me to talk about it, but I guess he sent you instead,” Jaehyun fiddled with his shirt, pulling at the end of it. 

Taeyong sighed and placed his head in his hands. “Okay. But we're taking this slow, okay?”

“So you'll let me court you?” Jaehyun asked, perking up. 

Taeyong laughed and rubbed Jaehyun’s knee. “Yeah. Let's not call it courting, I like the term dating.”

Jaehyun leaned into, giving the omega time to back away. When he didn't, Jaehyun wrapped his arms around the older and pulled him in for a hug. Taeyong let out a breathy laugh before sliding his hands up from his knees to his back, pulling him closer. 

—

“Jae?” Taeyong asked from under his arm, curled around him. The movie was at its peak, capturing Jaehyun’s attention.

“Yeah?”

“I'm glad you told me instead of Yuta.” They'd been mated for 4 months now. 

Jaehyun turned from the movie to press a kiss to the other's hair. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. please leave kudos and roast me in a comment. also check out the rest of my nct a-z series and my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jjhomes043) for any suggestions or prompts you may have!


End file.
